LAS DAMAS SON 13
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: Las musas no siempre son buenas, a veces consumen, a veces castigan, a veces maldicen, las Damas son 13... y la ultima es... (pésima haciendo resumen) AU de Robotech
1. Chapter 1

Es un universo alterno Rick Hunter es un maestro de aeronáutica espacial en el MIT (siglas en ingles del Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts) y Lisa una chica estudiante de artes plásticas… espero lo disfruten, la historia es ficticia adaptada a la historia de LAS DAMAS. ROBOTECH sigue manteniendo sus derechos, yo no

Capitulo 1  
EL SUEÑO

La sombra se deslizaba entre los árboles, la maleza y la noche le otorgaban una figura incorpórea de un hombre delgado de cabello largó, vestido de negro, hace una pausa como asegurándose de que el camino estaba libre continuó con su paso al fin llegando a una enorme reja de color negro frente a él una enorme mansión con enormes puertas de madera, se adentra en el lugar caminando con sigilo como un predador hasta llegar a la puerta principal lentamente la abrió evitando hacer ruido.

Una estancia apenas visible por la luz de la luna al mover las cortinas de seda por la leve brisa que se filtraba, a unos veinte metros había una cama, las sábanas blancas brillaban como luces, escucha una respiración alguien estaba bajo esas sábanas blancas, se acercó despacio y vio una mano salir de entré ellas, se acerca a ese bulto observando que es una mujer joven durmiendo, despacio aprieta las mandíbulas de la joven y en un certero movimiento una fina hoja de metal atraviesa el cuello de la mujer, cuando la sangre hace su presencia fija su mirada en una enorme escalera con barandal negro decorada con figuras de dragones, los escalones de mármol despacio sube uno a uno los escalones tomándose su tiempo hacia arriba de manera silenciosa, en realidad lo que está arriba es su objetivo principal.

Terminando de subir atraviesa el enorme pasillo, los bustos de mármol de dioses son los únicos testigos mudos de su presencia, se detiene frente a una habitación despacio empuja la puerta, frente a él una cama de madera al centro, sobre ella esta una joven mujer ha sentido que él estaba ahí, despierta cubriendo su cuerpo mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos cafés, no hubo intercambio de palabras, solo un quebrar de porcelana fina cuando ella trata de huir de su agresor

El dormitorio antes blanco ahora está teñido de rojo, el mármol ha cambiado de color, los muebles y la cama, al igual que las cortinas dan muestras de lo que paso manchadas de sangre, el cuerpo de la mujer encima de las sábanas que alguna vez fueron blancas ahora de color carmesí, y la cabeza de la mujer separada de su tronco yace en el piso, cercas de la cama, al fin término su trabajo es hora de marcharse, lentamente da media vuelta alejándose de la habitación cuando escucho un leve sonido tras de él, girando lentamente ve a la cabeza moverse de un lado a otro, paralizado por el terror, sin poder gritar, correr, o pedir auxilio el cuerpo se levanta de manera torpe arrastrándose lentamente avanzando hacia él…

\- No, no por favor no- Grita el hombre cayendo hacia atrás presa del pánico y terror, el cuerpo de la mujer sigue acercándose despacio, un leve sonido lo hace girar hacia abajo sobre las escaleras pequeños y pausados pasos subiendo uno a uno de los escalones de la enorme mansión era ella la primera mujer que se encontró en su camino subía las escaleras, girando la vista de nuevo a la habitación ese torso desnudo bañado en sangre sé acercaba más, y más a él, subiendo por sus piernas, su estómago hasta su pecho y toca su rostro paralizado por el miedo, solo siente como la fina hoja de una navaja corta su cuello…dejándolo en oscuridad…

\- ¡NO!- Rick abre los ojos, empapado en sudor, gira su vista a todas partes, reconociendo que está en su casa, en su habitación, durmiendo en su cama, el reloj marca las tres y quince de la madrugada, toma un poco de agua y regresa a tratar de dormir.

A las 10:45am estaba sentado sobre un diván en el consultorio de su terapeuta Henry Gloval, como cada miércoles durante los últimos tres meses. Y como cada día el solo lo observa en silencio, suspirando de vez en vez, mientras hace alguna anotación en su pequeña tableta, Rick estaba harto de que lo tratara como un loco con tanta indiferencia

\- Las pesadillas aumentaron y ahora están cada vez peor y comenzaron desde que tomé los somníferos- Rick alza la voz tratando de llamar la atención del terapeuta

\- Rick. ¿has tenido terror nocturno, alguna vez?- pregunta Gloval sin mirarlo  
\- ¿Qué?, no, bueno ¿que es eso?- pregunta Rick tratando de entender  
\- El terror nocturno es cuando se tiene una pesadilla así como la que tú me describes, que la sientes real, algo así como un sueño vivido, cuando en realidad te estás haciendo daño sin querer, aunque sean solo eso, sueños, ese es el terror nocturno una pesadilla cualquiera llevada al extremo- ahora si lo vio a los ojos  
\- No, no que yo recuerde- Responde Rick muy seguro de sí mismo.  
\- Quiero que me respondas este cuestionario, aquí está el enlace para que lo llenes, y me lo envíes, en base a ese resultado sabremos ahora si, como manejar esas pesadillas, hasta entonces trata de buscar una actividad que distraiga tu mente, ¿porqué no vuelves a escribir?, llegue a leer unos de tus cuentos cortos y son excelentes, inténtalo de nuevo, o sólo ve una película o algo así, para que trates de dormir, y olvida el somnífero, - responde Gloval entregando un papel con unas indicaciones  
\- ¿Cuándo regreso?- pregunta ansioso  
\- En cuanto tenga tus resultados, te llamare- y sonó la maldita alarma de que el tiempo había terminado.  
Rick toma su chaqueta y sale del consultorio, frustrado y molesto ya que el insiste en que su terapeuta solo lo trata de infantil y paranoico. Sin sacar cita alguna ve su reloj y se ha dado cuenta de que llegara tarde a la universidad de nuevo.

Por la noche, Rick está disfrutando de su cena y abre el enlace que le entregó el terapeuta por la mañana para llenar ese cuestionario, mientras lee detenidamente las preguntas se viene a su mente un macabro momento…

FLASHBACK

Terminaba de recoger los exámenes de los alumnos, después del examen de semestre, Rick se disponía a salir del salón, apago las luces y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos las luces comenzaron a fallar hasta que quedo en una completa oscuridad, sabía que pasaban de las nueve de la noche y aun así le extraño no ver a nadie por los pasillos, ni escuchar un solo ruido en un edificio en donde había alumnos tratando de salvar materias, laboratorios de investigación, por lo tanto debería haber alguien o algún vigilante.  
Llegando a la planta baja Rick buscaba las llaves de su auto, cuando escucho unos golpes rítmicos y pausados por las escaleras del edificio que venían bajando, pensó en algún alumno y venía de esa manera tan pausada por la falta de luz.

\- Hey, ¿hay alguien?, puedo esperarte para salir los dos del edificio- Grito a la nada esperando que reconocieran su voz pero nada, sólo los golpes rítmicos así que, subió dos escalones pero al frente sólo había obscuridad la más densa obscuridad y esos mismos ruidos acercándose más y más a él, y cual fantasma una mano apareció en el pasa manos, que de inmediato reconoció, era la misma de sus macabros sueños, asustado, casi cae de espaldas al verla, era esa mujer con el cuello cortado caminando hacia él despacio y pausadamente como pudo obligo a sus piernas a moverse y correr escaleras abajo, después de unos segundos ya no escuchaba nada, pero, sintió algo en sus pies y por la leve luz de la luna a través del ventanal vio unas manos llenas de sangre que tomaban sus tobillos haciéndolo caer con violencia al frio piso de mármol, - no, no, por favor alguien que me ayude, por favor, alguien, no, no me toques- cerro los ojos con fuerza

\- Maestro Hunter, ¿se siente bien?- Rick abre los ojos al escuchar una voz conocida, era Max su compañero de laboratorio de investigación al escucharme gritar y caer al piso - Si, sí, yo sólo, resbale- Respondió poniéndose de pie, tomando sus cosas y de manera inexplicable las luces regresaron, las manos le temblaban, ese sudor frio por su espalda lo hace correr hasta el estacionamiento sin decir más, abordar su auto y a alejarse a toda velocidad de ahí.

FIN FLASHBACK

Cuando termine de llenar esos cuestionarios los envía, en su mente tal vez la cita llegaría en unas semanas pero, esta vez no fue así, la cita llego en tres días a la misma hora de siempre y ahí estaría puntual.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿qué tengo?, ¿cuál es el diagnóstico?- El día de la cita de nuevo frente al terapeuta  
\- Lo que me imagine, tienes Terror nocturno y en una escala muy violenta- Comenzó Gloval mirándome - no me pongas esa cara Rick, es normal, hay millones de personas que sufren de terror nocturno y no por eso son personas aisladas del mundo, al contrario deben de tener gente cercas de ellos. Ahora sólo falta saber ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Cómo? se detono esto- término y saco de nuevo su tableta y comenzó hacerle más preguntas. – Por lo pronto toma estas pastillas, No son somníferos Rick, son para calmar el estado de ansiedad de tu cerebro que es el que provoca tu terror nocturno, comenzarás con una píldora cada doce horas- y entrego la receta, te veo aquí en dos semanas, saca cita.

Rick sale del consultorio sumergido en sus pensamientos chica contra alguien, es una chica de cabellos cafés y los ojos esmeralda más hermosos que jamás haya visto, se pierde por unos segundos en esa mirada, reacciona solamente cuando escucha la voz de su terapeuta.

\- Lisa bienvenida ven, puedes pasar, nos vemos en dos semanas Rick- No responde nada, sus ojos, su mente, todo él están en esa chica que gracias a su médico sabia que se llama Lisa.

En casa Rick termina su cena, toma esas pastillas para bajar su nivel de ansiedad que no son otra cosa más que paralizan las actividades cerebrales, al fin consigue dormir pero más le vale no haberlo hecho pues de nueva cuenta despierta aterrado, empapado de sudor, pues soñó con la misma casa, el mismo homicidio solo con un pequeño cambio en ello, pues a la mujer que ve morir a sus manos es ella, la chica del consultorio, era Lisa…


	2. LA CASA ES REAL

Capítulo 2

LA CASA ES REAL

Rick estaba por terminar con sus uñas de la mano derecha, y en su mano izquierda sostenía unas hojas impresas mientras esperaba la llegada de su terapeuta, gracias a que no estaba la asistente logro entrar sin recibir preguntas.

\- Rick ¿Qué? – Gloval apenas entrando a su consultorio donde Rick lo estaba esperando muy ansioso, pero el terapeuta lo ve con una mezcla de intriga y algo de mortificación – te das cuenta de que, aun no son las dos semanas, apenas pasaron tres días, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dejando su maletín esperando la respuesta.

\- Volvía a soñar esa casa de nuevo, pero ahora salió una variante – hace una pausa no mencionara que ha visto a esa tal Lisa como una de las mujeres asesinadas – apareció un numero exterior, así que, lo busque y descubrí que si existe la casa, está en Salem a unos kilómetros, ve, aquí está la dirección- entrega entusiasmado las hojas que trae a Gloval

\- Esto ¿Qué demuestra exactamente? Hunter- pregunta Henry Gloval antes de leer las hojas

\- Que si existe la casa y por lógica el homicidio también fue real, y ahí lo dice, anda lee – señala casi poniendo en la cara las hojas al terapeuta

Henry comienza a leer y analizar las hojas que le muestra Rick, arruga un poco la frente algo está llamando mucho su atención

\- Es verdad, ya recuerdo esto paso hace unos tres años, - comienza a hablar - fue una de los homicidios más violentos de Salem, en efecto fue el veinticinco de abril a las ocho de la mañana fueron encontrados los cuerpos desmembrados de dos mujeres, ambas hermanas, procedentes de Europa, según el parte médico fueron asesinadas por la madrugada, las encontró la mujer que les hacia el aseo – Rick respira aliviado al fin sus sueños comienzan a tener un poco de luz pero el terapeuta Gloval no piensa igual - Pero esto no muestra nada Hunter – alza la vista para ver a un intrigado Rick

\- ¿Cómo de que no? ¿No lo entiendes? Eso, eso debe decir algo, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué sueño ese homicidio? – antes de que pueda continuar Gloval lo interrumpe encendiendo su pipa

\- Mira Rick, hay suceso que por ser traumáticos se quedan almacenados en nuestro subconsciente y por algún motivo similar los sacamos de nuevo, en ocasiones por medio de sueños, o por estar con demasiado estrés los traemos de vuelta, así que – entregando las hojas – debiste de haberlo visto estuvo en las noticias por casi tres meses sin contra la de leyendas e historias de fantasmas que le siguieron – responde confiado buscando su agenda de citas

\- Henry eso fue hace tres años aquí, yo vivía en Sacramento, California, tengo viviendo aquí un año ¿Cómo sabría yo de ese homicidio? Vivía en una zona rural haciendo experimentos ahí me descubrió el Decano del MIT y me trajo para acá, directo a Cambridge no a Salem – responde molesto y a la vez algo dolido por no creer en su preocupación.

Como no resolvió nada Rick sale frustrado del consultorio hasta su auto arroja las hojas al asiento del copiloto respira profundamente y toma una decisión arranca su auto y sigue la carretera rumbo a Salem, antes envía un mensaje a su amigo Max para que lo cubra unas horas en el MIT.

Aparcado el auto unas calles antes camina por la parte de frente para evitar que alguien lo llame curioso o algo por el estilo si decide acercarse a esa casa, a escasos 20 metros ve a una chica de espaldas, ella está mirando a la entrada de esa casa sus largos cabellos cafés vuelan al compas del viento, camina un poco para tratar de ver a lo lejos de quien se trata y su corazón da un vuelco al reconocer a Lisa, la extraña chica de aquel día en el consultorio y que de manera inexplicable aparece en sus sueños, se acerca despacio a ella tratando de que no crea que es un acosador

\- Sabia que también vendrías – la escucho hablar, la observo en silencio – te vi en mis sueños, te he visto en ellos y sabia que no tardarías en venir – gira a ver a Rick dando una leve sonrisa quita un travieso cabello que hacia cosquillas en su rostro – LASCIATE OGNE SPERANZA… - continuo Lisa

\- VOI CH'INTRATE- Rick termino la frase

A Henry Gloval casi le da un infarto al escuchar a Rick diciendo en donde estaba en esos momento y con quien estaba, lo esperarían para entrar a esa casa, así que, sin pensarlo cancelo citas y a gran velocidad se dirigió hasta ellos en Salem para detenerlos o en todo caso persuadirlos de que no cometan una estupidez y sean arrestados, con eso su prestigio y su trabajo en el MIT se vendrían abajo y la reputación de Lisa y su familia también se verían afectados. A penas los vio a ambos recargados en una enorme abeto se acerco a ellos corriendo

\- ¿La trajiste aquí? – pregunta acercándose a ellos

\- Yo no la traje, ella estaba aquí, al parecer ella también ha tenido los mismos sueños- responde Rick perdido en esos ojos verdes

\- Es cierto, ella también ha tenido esos sueños, los mismos que tu Hunter, los mismos homicidios, casi todo es igual a lo que tu sueñas- respondió

\- Ay que entrar- y Lisa comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la enorme casa y ellos detrás procurando que no sean vistos por policías o algún vecino curioso.

La parte trasera estaba cubierta con una enorme enredadera, parecían brazos aprisionando fuertemente los barrotes de la reja que protegía la mansión, abriéndose paso por debajo de ellas encuentran una pequeña abertura, entrando despacio tratando de que no haga mucho ruido y que ninguno de ellos e lastime por los barrotes oxidados llegan hasta el jardín donde se asomaba una enorme fuente de mármol en la punta una gárgola rodeada de figuras que aunque grotescas llenaban tus sentidos de fascinación, despacio pero con seguridad caminan hasta la entrada principal y ahí estaban las enormes puertas de madera talladas con extraños símbolos, Gloval recordó el detalle con el que Rick llego a mencionarle del como era el grabado de dichas puertas, tomando su teléfono toma algunas fotografías, antes de tratar de abrirlas para entrar a esa casa en la parte superior hay unas palabras

\- ¿Y eso que es?- señala Gloval unas palabras a la entrada talladas en el marco de la casa

\- Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate, es perder toda esperanza los que entran aquí, es lo que marca el libro de Dante a la entrada de los infiernos de su novela – responde Rick abriendo las enormes puertas de madera

\- Espera ¿Qué haces? No podemos entrar así como así es allanamiento – reclama Gloval

\- Lo siento pero si no lo hago, si no que es eso del porque aparece en mis sueños, si no obtengo una mínima respuesta, la seguiré soñando toda mi vida y Lisa también, necesitamos respuestas esas están aquí dentro, si quiere irse, hágalo – y Rick junto a ella entraron a esa enorme mansión, Gloval entra tras de ellos.

\- En mis sueños, Una noche antes vino ese hombre, el mismo que las asesino y hablo con las dos, pero con una de ellas discutió de una manera tan violenta que terminó en que él se marcho – decía Lisa entrando a la enorme casa con los pisos de mármol - ¿recuerdas los bustos? Rick- pregunta Lisa

\- Si, son seis de Aristóteles, la Venus, Zeus, Poseidón, Atenea y Hades, el Atlas estaba en la habitación de una de ellas – responde Rick

\- De acuerdo basta, vámonos de aquí esto no está bien vámonos – tratan de persuadirlo a subir las escaleras pero a esas horas era poco prudente estar ahí, siendo uno de los homicidios más violentos es obvio que algún vecino curioso tal vez los haya visto y estaría llamando a la policía – vendremos después por la noche si gustan o con una orden, hare unas llamadas a mis colegas y los traeré de vuelta ahora vámonos – resignados salen junto a Gloval hasta la calle

De regreso todos a sus respectivos hogares, Gloval hablaría con su colega y amiga ese médico que le envió desde un principio a Lisa y que sus sueños eran los mismos que los de Rick, mientras Hunter regreso a su casa lleno de más dudas y preguntas que antes ahora los tres sabían que todo era real, entre los sueños vividos de Lisa y los de él comenzaban a formar una historia de lo que paso en ese lugar y del porque las muertes, esa era la gran incógnita, que llevo a la locura a ese hombre para asesinarlas? ¿Qué relación tenían los tres? ¿Por qué vinieron para empezar ellos desde Europa? ¿Huían de alguien? ¿Tal vez espías? ¿Tal vez el las traiciono? Las preguntan seguían pero no las respuestas y ambos incluido Gloval tenían la certeza de que en esa casa encontrarían la clave y algunas respuestas más.

Sobresaltado Rick despertó empapado en sudor al lado de su cama estaban esos somníferos que ahora ya no ayudaban a nada, tomo el frasco y vacio el contenido en el inodoro fue hasta su cocina y se preparo un café, a estas alturas era mejor mantenerse despierto que dormir y soñar de nuevo con ese homicidio, el estrepitoso trueno llamo la atención de Rick, guiado por una fuerza invisible se acerco a la ventana y ahí frente a él en una esquina bajo un farol estaba empapada por la lluvia, era Lisa mirándolo fijamente, apresurado tomo una gabardina un paraguas y corrió hasta ella en la calle

\- Lisa, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Frente a ella

\- No quiero estar sola, no puedo, no esta noche – respondió

\- Ven, entra, debes secarte – En casa, Rick le prestó unos pants y un suéter preparo un té caliente y la acerco a la chimenea

\- Los sueños aumentaron, ahora son más violentos, yo antes soñaba con la casa, sus detalles, la decoración, la discusión entre ellos tres pero, en mis sueños solo las veía las paredes antes blancas manchadas de sangre y ellas cubiertas con una sábana blanca, las luces rojas y azules de los servicios de emergencia pero ahora, veo como lo hace, siento su dolor y no quiero que me lastime no lo soportaría de nuevo – Mirándola en silencio Lisa muestra las cicatrices en sus brazos, sus manos, su cuello, antes de que pudiera decirle algo lo que ella revelo le paralizo el corazón unos segundos – Rick, en mis sueños tu eres el asesino y yo soy ella, por favor debemos regresar a esa casa – esos ojos esmeralda derritieron la voluntad de Rick y accedió de inmediato a salir con ella rumbo a Salem de nuevo a esa casa.

Aun bajo la torrencial lluvia de nuevo frente a esa enorme mansión estudian como entrar, bajando del auto se acercan a la entrada antes de que Rick camine hacia la parte trasera Lisa lo detiene tomando su mano

\- Están abiertas, la reja y la puerta – dijo Lisa apretando con fuerza la mano de Rick.

Suspirado abren las rejas que en la mañana estaban cerradas con un enorme candado y pesadas cadenas ahora no había rastro de ellas, estando frente a la entrada ambas manos abrieron de nuevo esas pesadas puertas de madera dentro podía sentirse un hogar cálido ya no era frio, pero aun así se sentía una pesadez como si fuesen observados por alguien o por algo, en silencio recorrer la estancia las pinturas, los bustos, el mármol, las cortinas danzando por las pequeñas aberturas de las ventanas se colaba una ráfaga de aire helado haciéndoles erizar la piel, como si se tratase de un soplo alrededor de sus cuerpos

Lisa detiene su paso mirando un enorme libro de pastas negras con algún grabado, Rick se aleja de ella unos pasos comprobando cada detalle de esa casa que a través de sus sueños le mostraban.

\- No dejes que te toquen – escucha la voz de Lisa tras de el

\- ¿Qué te toquen? ¿Quiénes? – pregunta sin mirarla mirando a través del ventanal que da al jardín frente a él una figura incorpórea color negro comienza a alzarse - ¿Qué te toquen quien? ¿lisa? – Gira a verla y como trance tiene los ojos en blanco mirando al techo el libro negro a caído a sus pies

\- Las Damas – responde y cae inconsciente

\- ¡Lisa No! – antes de que toque el frió piso de mármol, logra sostenerla, tomándolo en brazos camina a la entrada de la enorme casa pero un ruido seco de algo que cae pesadamente lo hace girar, fijar su mirada a las enormes escaleras de mármol

\- Las damas – seguía repitiendo Lisa inconsciente

Desde la profundidad de la espesa oscuridad ese ruido pesado sigue bajando un leve relámpago ilumina mostrando el torso de una mujer bajando escalón por escalón, Rick cierra y abre los ojos trata de que eso sea un sueño mas y que está en su casa pero la cruel realidad le recuerda que está pasando, ese torso baja despacio, otro golpe seco gira su vista y esa cosa incorpórea negra que vio en el jardín ahora está atravesando el ventanal, de nuevo su mirada el torso, sostiene con fuerza a Lisa, obligando a sus piernas a moverse juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad para huir de ahí, no solo su vida está en peligro también la de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – una mano lo jala desde su hombre hacia afuera es Gloval frente a él empapado por la lluvia

\- -debemos irnos, ahora – Grita Rick y cual espectro una mano negra como humo quiere tomarlos, Gloval logra cerrar las enormes puertas de madera seguidas de un grito aterrador de una mujer y desde las profundidades de la enorme mansión alguien grita

\- ¡LAS DAMAS… SON TRECE!-


End file.
